erachi_talesfandomcom-20200213-history
Diabound
Diabound was originally the peaceful deity of the Girei, created as a manifestation of their subconscious in the Sea of Darkness, which at the earliest times was simply know as the Ocean of Souls. However following the infamous actions of Mephistopheles, the thousands of souls that had been ripped from their mortal coils screamed in a horrible concherto as their agony, suffering and misery all bled into the Ocean of Souls and bounded to the peace loving manifestation at the time named Paxnound. Attracted by the suffering in an attempt to ease it, the negative feelings corrupted Paxnoun and twisted him into the being called Diabound. With Diabound coming into existence, his link to the Girei subconscious began to twist them as well, they became colder and crueler and as time passed on began to judge all life to be inferior to themselves. This in turn would lead to the War in Heaven. History: Diabound is one of the original great deities of the Girei pantheon, at first representing peace and tranquility however following the Rubric cast by the Dark Magus Mephistopheles, to create the Treasures of Darkness, Diabound became a being of utter darkness. He was consumed by hatred, fear, pain and suffering until he became the deity of loathing, cruelty and bloodshed. As such Mephistopheles had unwittingly created the thing that would be the undoing of his people. While the Treasures of Darkness allowed them to wield incredible magical powers the likes of which had not been seen since the very creation of the Planar System, Diabound latched onto their souls more and more, consuming them and replacing them with terrible desires and promises of power. The Girei once examplars of morality and justice, fell. They were succeeded by the Erachi, a people the Silent Lord had chosen to replace his failed creations. This would be the chance Diabound had waited for, he whispered into the dreams and ideals of Aenarion, who was at the time the Imperial Regent of the Girei Empire. He overthrew the old Emperor Draken, and declared war against the Erachi and all other forms of life. Little did either side known that all those Girei that died during the conflict fed Diabound's power and in turn he empowered the Girei, meaning the more of their kind were killed the more powerful the remaining became, until Aenarion was powerful enough to beat the First Erachi, a being who possessed shards of all known species, except for the by this point, soulless Girei. However Aenarion's victory came at a steep price, having offered his body for Diabound to possess him in order to destroy the First Erachi, Aenarion's and Diabound's souls became merged. Following this Diabound continued to devour one of Aenarion's avatars after the other to strengthen himself as well as Aenarion. Seeing all of creation in terrible danger, the Silent Lord infused his own powers into the Soul Magic of the Erachi and taught them a ritual to revive their fallen leader and whisk her soul away from Diabound's maw. As such when the First Erachi was reborn and felt the power of the Silent Lord flow through her, she knew that there would be one last clash between her and Aenarion. During this cataclysmic battle, Diabound broke free, devouring Aenarion's original form and remaining shards of his soul, actually manifesting in the planes for the first time. Even with her unimaginable powers the First Erachi could not defeat the god of wrath she stood against. It would have been her end and that of all other beings in existence had the First Erachi not realised that Diabound was actually anchored to the single remaining fragment of Aenarion's soul, and that without it he would be forced to return to his shadowy realm, the Sea of Darkness. Using all her might and knowledge of Soul Weaving, the Erachi purified that single shard before eradicating it and with this last defiant act, she gave her last breath as the obscene monstrocity was banished back into the Sea of Darkness to lurk there forever and whisper into the dreams and dark thoughts of all soul bearing species.